


Lets Rekindle The Fire

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading loves!(: xx</p></blockquote>





	Lets Rekindle The Fire

As the boys near the end of their last show for the night they wave to the fans and file off the stage to get ready to leave back to the hotel for a good night's rest they've been doing concert's for the past month and a half without a break so when they get breaks they take advantage of them and have a bit of fun as they got in the car Liam made sure everyone was in being the responsible one and all once everybody announced their presence the driver started the engine and drove off after a few minutes of dead silence Louis decided to speak ''who wants teh go cloubben?'' Louis asked as he was texting away on his phone and checking hiw twitter to see wat his fans said.

 

''Depends'' Niall said ''does tis cluub serve food?'' he asked as they rounded the corner to the hotel they were staying at for the time being the rest of the boys rolled their eyes Niall always wanted to eat he couldn't control it he did though management told him to slim it down or he'd be kicked out of the band so he decided to eat only when he was really hungry but that didn't last long his soon broke the food deal made with management and ate when he dam will pleased ''no nialler at leat not food food just bear nuts'' Louis retorted as Niall made a poutty face he never really liked nut's as they were parked at the hotel curb they filed out of the car and made their way upstair's to there hotel room fit to hold 5 boysbut it only had 4 rooms so two of the boys had to share a room it was Zayn and Liam who decided to share the last room the room was round they were all next to each other.

 

Niall had the first room which was closet's to the door and fridge even though his room had an installed mini fridge alreadt in it,Louis had the second room which he had hung britney poster's all over beacause of his sass he absolutly loves her,Harry had the room in the middle he thought having the middle room would prevent everybod fromh earing his orgasmic screams when he masterbated and oh was he wrong,Zayn and Liam got the last room of course not minding sharing they thought it would help them in the new stage of their relationship that they were going through.

 

''Hey babe?'' Zayn said as he was walking twards Liam as he came out of the bathroom in his boxers he had just gotten done taking a shower Liam couldn't stand going to bed without a shower it buggged the hell out of him he just didn't feel comforyable going to bed dirty even thought he didn't look dirty he felt dirty especially after doing numerous concert's and traveling it left little time to shower and get spruced up Liamhated that ''yeah babe?'' Liam asked back as he was slipping on his shirt as he turned around to face Zayn his lips crashed onto his but something was off about the kiss to Zayn he felt like he was the only one putting effort into it he didn't feel like Liam was really trying to kiss Zayn back as he pulled back Liams face was expressionless so he decided to observe Liam to see if he could find any evidence in his face as to why he didn't kiss Zayn back but that was cur short as Liam looked at him noticing how Zayn was looking at him ''wats the matter zayn?'' Liam asked conmfused at to why his boyfriend was looking at him weird.

 

''Oh nothing just....nothing'' Zayn said fibbing and Liam really hated when Zayn lied to him and there were little tell tell signs that Zayn gave off when he was lying such as:he furrowed his brows,clenched his jaw,started singing a verse from ''Over Again'',and Liam hated the last one beacause then he knew that something was very wrong but he hated to confront Zayn about his lying there wouldn't be a fight Zayn would just get irritated quickly which eventually lead to hurtful things beinf said to one another and Liam didn't like hurting Zayns feeling's AT ALL but he decided to say something what if it was serioud and Liam didn't ask wat the problem was he didn't want Zayn to feel alone beacause he wans;t he has Liam ''bullshit give it up malik'' Liam rarely cusses he only does it when he really and truely gets upset or wants someone to divulge infromation he really needs to know

so whenever he did it suprised the boys especially Zayn hes used to the nice,soft,cuddly,loving Liam ''i just when we were kissing-'' as soon as that sentence came out of Zayns mouth Liam stiffened he knew exactly wat Zayn was about to say ''it didn't feel like you......were putting much effort into it it felt i felt like i was kissing a brick wall there wans't any emotion Liam.......is there something wrong? did i do something to upset you?'' Zayn asked curious as to why Liam was acting weird as Liam didn't say anything just stared at Zayn and gaped his mouth open like he was about to say something but the words just wouldn't form.

 

After wat seems like forever of silent staring Liam fianally speaks up ''i just.....feel like we are not........i cant......Zayn i feel like we're drifting apart i mean i love you just as much as you love me but i-don't know wat else to say'' these words scared Zayn beacause the first time he had ever heard Liam talk in such a tone of voice,soft hurting,he was on the phone with Danielle breaking up with her Zayn has always dreaded the day he and Liam broke up he had hoped tha day would never come hell that even a day such as this wouldn't even exist so he analysis is next words carefully and trying to be understanding but it was hard as hell seeing as how all he wanted to do was wrap Liam in his arms and never let go ''Liam i-'' just as Zayn was about to tell Liam that breaking up was a big mistake Louis pratically banged the door down as he burts through it with the other boyus behind them dressed in there best clothes Zayn knew they were going to the club he wanted to go but he changes his mind and decides to stay in try and figure out wat he can do to make up fro all the lost time he and Lim never got.

 

''You coming mate?'' Louis asked as he and the other boys tood behind him in the doorway Liam remembering he just took a shower was about to say no but decided to go seeing as how hw didn't want to continue the conversation he and Zayn were having and figured wat the hell he hadn't been clubbing in a while he doesn't love to club per-say but it takes some of the stress away from his body and mind while unwinding in a club dancing with his best mates he missed it they would always go to clubs and have the best time but that was before they became one direction and before their scheduels got so busy and hectic ''sure lou'' Liam said as he walked out of his and Zayns room to go clubbing with the rest of his mates Zayn was glad Liam went with the boys it gave him a chance to think about how he'd finx thing's between he and Liam after a few minutes of thinking it hit him Zayn went out to a floral shop and got tons of roses and bought a table and of course had a hard time putting it together but got it fixed none the less and after fixing the table he forgot to buy candles which was also a part of his plan so he got a cab to take him to a candle shop and to Liams favotite smell lavender he bought about 50 and headed back home.

 

As he busted in the door to the hotel he quickly took the dinner out of the oven that he cooked just for Liam roast and patatos with alfredo as a side dish Liam absolutly loved his noodels and set it on the table after placing the toy story table cloth he bought after setting up the table the way he wanted he quickly got the roses and tore a handful of pedals off each rose being careful as to not crush them and laid them all over the floor leading them to their room where he had a bigger suprise for Liam Zayn finished just in time as the boys busted through the door with oooh's and awww's hoping Liam loved wat he did for him Zayn came out of the kitchen seeing the look on Liams face made Zayn want to faint Liam gasped as he saw the toy story table cloth and cried when he saw his favorite dinner on the table ''oh Zayn i.......it's so beautiful'' Liam said as he began to cry with his hands over his mouth feeling like they might need a moment Louis,Harry,and Niall all went to their rooms to give the boys some privacy as Liam looked at Zayn he said ''i love you more than words,time,days,minutes,and seconds can express Liam Jaymes Payne'' Zayn said as he walked tawards Liam taking his hands in his smiling at him and kissing his cheeck making Liam blush leading them to the table Zayn went to the kitchen to get the.

 

champange he forgot to put on the table it was Liams favorite from the valley picked frehs from the trees and squeezed to perfectiom to make the most tatsty champange ever as he set it down on the table Liams eyes windened not beacause it was his favorite champange but beacause it wansn't exaclty cheap ''oh Zayn wa-'' Liam said once again speechless as Zayn poured some into their glasses after they ate Zayn got up and took Liam by his wrist and lead him to the bedroom where Liam almost died or at least thats hoe he felt when he saw wat Zayn did there were more roses except this time they were on the bed and spelled out i love you Liam and luckily he had just enough roses to spell Liams name Liam just stood there gaping the bed ''you want to lay down?'' Zayn asked as he and Liam walked twards the bed Zayn ontop of Liam as Liam caressed Zayn face he leaned up to kiss him the kiss was as passionate as any kiss they'd ever shared hands started to travel Zayn hand went to rest in Liams hair and both Liams hands went to Zayns back and under his shirt to feel his smooth skin and the pull of his muscles when he moved after wat seemed like hours of kissing Liam broke the kiss and said ''i love you to Zayn Javaad Malik so much babe'' Liam said as he started to cray again they decided to cuddled before falling alseep Zayn knew eveeything would be alright with him and Liam again and thats all he wanted was to make Liam just as happy as he was.....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves!(: xx


End file.
